walkingdeadfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Arrow on the Doorpost
"Arrow on the Doorpost" is de dertiende aflevering van seizoen 3 van . De aflevering werd in Amerika uitgezonden op AMC op 10 maart 2013. Samenvatting Rick en de Gouverneur ontmoeten elkaar in een verlaten schuur voor een overleg. In de gevangenis lopen de spanningen hoog op tussen de groep en Merle. Verhaal Rick, Daryl en Hershel komen aan bij een verlaten schuur. Rick gaat de schuur in terwijl Daryl en Hershel buiten op wacht blijven staan. In de schuur stapt de Gouverneur uit de schaduw en wilt praten met Rick. De Gouverneur legt zijn wapen neer en gaat zitten. Rick legt uiteindelijk ook zijn wapen neer. Onder de tafel is een pistool vastgemaakt aan de kant van de Gouverneur. Milton, Andrea en Martinez komen aangereden. Andrea loopt de schuur in en probeert de onderhandelingen te sturen. Rick en de Gouverneur negeren haar. Buiten stelt Milton zich voor als de Gouverneur zijn adviseur. Martinez en Daryl houden elkaar in de gaten. Glenn wilt de gevangenis versterken. Merle stelt voor om naar de Gouverneur te gaan en hem te doden. Maar Glenn besluit om het niet te doen omdat hij bang is dat Rick, Daryl en Hershel gewond raken in het kruisvuur. Andrea probeert op beide in te praten. Rick stelt voor om grenzen te stellen maar de Gouverneur wilt alleen praten als Rick zich overgeeft. Andrea probeert de boel te sussen maar wordt door de Gouverneur de schuur uitgegooid. Rick twijfelt aan het leiderschap van de Gouverneur. De Gouverneur vraagt aan Rick of hij wel eens iemand verkeerd beoordeeld heeft. Hij gaat verder en beschuldigt Rick ervan dat hij niet eens ziet of de duivel naast hem zit. Rick antwoordt dat hij hem zeker ziet verwijzend naar de Gouverneur. Buiten vertelt Milton dat hij de gebeurtenissen na de zombie uitbraak vastlegt. Een paar zombies naderen de schuur. Daryl, Andrea en Martinez doden de zombies waarbij ze elkaar proberen af te troeven. Daryl en Martinez praten wat. Martinez zegt dat het allemaal een grap is. Ze praten maar uiteindelijk verklaren ze elkaar toch de oorlog. Daryl is het met hem eens. Milton vraagt aan Hershel hoe hij ervoor heeft gezorgd dat de beet niet dodelijk was. Hij legt uit dat zijn onderbeen meteen is geamputeerd waardoor het virus niet de tijd heeft gehad om zich te verspreiden. In de schuur zegt de Gouverneur dat hij zwak lijkt als hij de groep van Rick met rust laat. Rick zegt dat het niet zijn probleem is. Daarna vertelt de Gouverneur dat hij zijn vrouw is verloren in een auto ongeluk. Ze had hem gebeld maar hij nam niet op en hij vroeg zich af wat ze nog wilde zeggen. In de gevangenis verzamelt Merle wapens om de Gouverneur te doden. Glenn zegt dat hij niet kan gaan. Het komt tot een handgemeen waarbij Maggie en Michonne komen helpen. Uiteindelijk beëindigt Beth de ruzie door met een pistool in de lucht te schieten. Andrea vraagt aan Hershel wat de Gouverneur heeft gedaan. Hershel antwoordt dat hij een gestoorde man is. Andrea zegt dat ze niet terug kan gaan naar Woodbury. Hershel zegt dat ze bij hun groep hoort. Maar dat als ze voor hun kiest het ook definitief is. De Gouverneur weet dat Rick wapens heeft maar waarschuwt hem dat hij meer mensen heeft. En dat bij een gevecht hij zal strijden tot zijn laatste man. Hij stelt een ruil voor. Als ze hem Michonne geven dan laat hij de gevangenis met rust. In de gevangenis probeert Merle, Michonne om te praten om de Gouverneur te doden. Hoewel Michonne interesse heeft slaat ze zijn aanbod toch af. Maggie vergezelt Glenn op de uitkijkpost. Hij verontschuldigt zich en ze verlaten de post om te vrijen. Rick vraagt de Gouverneur waarom hij zijn tijd verspilt voor wraak op Michonne. Daarna vraagt hij waarom hij erop kan vertrouwen dat de Gouverneur zich aan zijn woord houdt. De Gouverneur geeft Rick twee dagen om te beslissen. Ze lopen naar buiten toe. De Gouverneur, Milton en Martinez lopen naar hun truck toe. Andrea kijkt vertwijfeld maar kiest uiteindelijk voor de Gouverneur. Terug in Woodbury geeft de Gouverneur het bevel om de schuur te omsingelen en iedereen te doden behalve Michonne. Milton vraagt wat er met de deal gebeurt. De Gouverneur antwoordt dat ze Rick ooit moeten doden. Omdat het onmogelijk is om samen te leven. Rick zijn groep keert terug naar de gevangenis. Hij vertelt iedereen dat de Gouverneur ze dood wilt hebben voor wat ze hebben gedaan in Woodbury. Hij sluit af met het wordt oorlog. Rick neemt Hershel even apart en vertelt hem over het voorstel van de Gouverneur om Michonne te ruilen. Hershel geeft aan dat Michonne haar plaats verdiend heeft in de groep. Rick vraagt dan of Hershel zijn dochters zou opofferen voor Michonne. Hershel vraagt waarom hij hem dat vertelt. Rick antwoord dat hij hoopt dat hij hem kan ompraten. Trivia * De titel "Arrow on the Doorpost" komt van een oud gebruik van indianen in Amerika. Zij lieten een pijl achter in een boom of bij de deur om te laten zien dat het hun territorium was bij een ruzie of conflict. Pas als het conflict over was werd de pijl weer verwijderd. In deze aflevering zou het kunnen verwijzen naar het overleg tussen Rick en de Gouverneur. * Martinez heeft een vrouw en kinderen gehad die door zombies zijn gedood. * De vrouw van de Gouverneur is verongelukt. * De achternaam van de Gouverneur is Blake. Categorie:Afleveringen